The Silent Force
by Felix Falora
Summary: He never thought he would understand true happiness before he met the man of his dreams. Contains Yaoi, abuse, profanity, violence, and sexual themes. Mori centric, MoriXOC
1. Let Heaven Sing

Author's Note: With no Internet and no method of communicating around the entire world like I am used to, I decided to just type this up out of fun considering I wanted to do this anything.

Warning: Contains Yaoi, physical abuse, profanity, violence, and sexual themes.

Main Pairing: MoriXOC

Side Pairing: KyouyaXHaruhi, HunnyXOC, KaoruXHikaru, Tamaki... will have someone in another story.

The Silent Force

Chapter 1: Let Heaven Sing

_So... this is where I am to start my new school life..._ He looked over the school with an aura of uncertainty, afraid of what he might find in there. The truth of the manner was that he was very shy and unknowing of the world outside of what his family sought to teach him. _Well... there's nothing I can do but grin and bear it now,_ he thought as he looked down at the new uniform, bought for him of course as he was nowhere near smart enough to win the scholarship, adorning his body. With a sigh, he forced himself to smile and look like he was happy as he walked in. But as he finally saw people, they began to eye him and he suddenly felt vulnerable again. Even with the smile on his face, he wanted to go back home and dissapear under the sheets within the confounds of his room. Nothing in life could've scared him more then all those eyes on him... except for cockroaches with their beady eyes, their big moving figures, and the crunching sound they make when they're squished... but that was irrelevent at the moment for fear of cockroaches had nothing to do with Shinichi's sudden vulnerability at being stared down. And, sadly enough, stared down was a very correct way of wording it.

The male students looked at him with raised eyebrows and confused faces. Female students looked at him with disgusted eyes and scowling faces. Their eyes were cold and mean for some weird reason and he was unknowledgable as to why they would look at him like that. Of course the clue might've come when someone, a brown-haired boy, walked up to him with a confused glance in his eye.

"Excuse me, miss, but why are you wearing the boy's uniform?"

Shinichi looked at the boy wondering what he was talking about and felt even more upset when he saw that the brown-haired boy was an androgynous figure like himself.

"What do you mean by that? You are exactly like me."

The boy looked stunned, but Shinichi continued.

"Surely you should know the pain of being mistaken for a girl... so why would you ask such a thing?"

Suddenly the boy's stunned look dropped and Shinichi could swear he looked almost relieved... as if he had found some sort of method to keeping a secret from others... before turning to face Shinichi.

"I'm sorry... That was rude of me, I guess, to assume you were a girl... though you do look like one."

Shinichi opened his mouth to speak, but then closed it again. The boy did pose a point; he, unlike the brunette before him, had not cut his hair short like most boys would, but kept it long instead, long enough that it flowed down to his back. Couple that with his naural girlish eyes and one would mistake him for a member of the female sex... until the shirt came off for whatever reason anyways.

"So... are you new here?"

The question caught Shinichi off guard.

"Oh... oh yes... I am."

The brunette, at his answer, offered Shinichi a soft smile.

"This place can get weird sometimes, but you should feel right at home... You're Shinichi Arashi, right?"

"Ummm... yeah. How did you know?"

"The class representative informed us that you would be transferred into our class. He felt it was a need-to-know thing due to the kind of business your family runs... War manufacturing, right?"

Shinichi sighed at this.

"Weapons dealing... I suppose you could call it that, but... despite what the business stands for, my father truely is an honorable man... and my mother is a kind-hearted woman."

_All a lie... Just a lie... I cannot say the truth... I must not say the truth._

"I see... Anyway, since this is your first day, you wouldn't feel embarassed if I walked you to class, would you?"

"Oh? Oh no... not at all..."

"Good... Oh, I forgot to introduce myself... I'm Haruhi Fujioka. It's nice to meet you."

"Likewise."

With that, the two walked off to class. The day went by normally: Shinichi introduced himself, the twins got to know him a little... like his weaknesses and what he was sensative to mainly, Haruhi got angry at them, classwork was done, and when it was time for break, Shinichi found himself alone. He walked towards the library, expecting to find peace and quiet there, but then he found Haruhi walking out of it.

"Oh... hi."

"Hi."

Shinichi went to open the library door, but Haruhi's words stopped him.

"If what you're looking for is peace and quiet, I wouldn't suggest going in there. I left because I couldn't focus on my studies."

A grimace from the long-haired boy formed, but then he lowered it as he turned to face Haruhi.

"I see... Is there any place I could find peace and quiet at then?"

"No... not really."

A moan and a sigh was heard before Shinichi fell against the wall near the library doors.

"I'm sorry, Haruhi... I don't mean to seem like I'm having a breakdown, but I really don't want to be here."

"Then why did you come?"

_If I didn't come, I'd have to remain home... With them._

"There's no escaping from my father's security guards... They would've dragged me to school anyway."

"Ahhh..."

Shinichi heard Haruhi mutter and it sounded almost like rich bastards, but he didn't want to assume the brunette was being offensive. Still, Haruhi shook his head and then shrugged.

"If I knew a place I could study at without any noise, I would've done so already... But I have to go to the Host Club, so I don't have any time... Ummm, are you alright?"

The two words, Host Club, immediately caught Shinichi's ears. Though he looked like a girl, he also had the sexuality of what was considered normal found in a normal girl, the love of boys... henceforth, he was naturally and normally gay. The prospect of being in a room full of guys, even if they were straight, appealed to him almost immediately.

"H-H-Host Club?"

Still, his shy nature caused him to stutter despite his want to go to the room that this spectacle could be seen in.

"Yes... Host Club. We cater to the likes of girls and homosexual-slash-bisexual boys."

Haruhi's explanation was very well accepted to Shinichi; it seemed they weren't just for girls only.

"I see... Is there some chance I could come see it?"

"Do you swing that way?"

"... ... ... ... ..."

"It doesn't matter if you do or not. Being homosexual doesn't make you less human. Anyway, if you want to see it, follow me."

With that, Haruhi turned and began to walk off. Shinichi hesitated a moment, then began to follow him. Even though he was with Haruhi, the hallways still felt long, probably being as long as they felt, however, until they finally reached their destination, the third music room. Shinichi looked up at the room with a moment's pause and then...

"... Is this it?"

Haruhi said nothing as he opened the door. Nothing happened at first, but then a flash of light enveloped Shinichi's eyes and he could faintly see, yet acutely smell the scent of, rose petals spiralling in the air towards him. As the light began to dim down, six voices welcomes the two in unison, all of the voices male, and finally Shinichi could make out the figures better.

There were six people in the middle. Two were the red-haired twins from his class, Kaoru and Hikaru Hitachiin, that were trying to make Shinichi's life a living hell. Haruhi came up and introduced everyone, though, so they did not remain a mystery for much longer.

"This is the Host Club. That's Tamaki Suoh-sempai, the Prince type."

Haruhi pointed at the tall blonde who did look a bit regal to Shinichi's eyes.

"This is Kyouya Ootori-sempai, the Cool type."

Haruhi pointed at a black haired boy whose gaze scared the poor long-haired boy to death.

"You already know Kaoru and Hikaru Hitachiin, the Little Devil type."

Haruhi knew she did not need to point; Shinichi's eyes locked onto them with disdain.

"That is Mitsukuni Haninozuka-sempai, the Lolishota type, but mostly everyone calls him Hunny-sempai."

Haruhi pointed at the little blonde, who Shinichi found, and no one can deny it, cute. But it was the last boy Haruhi pointed out that would be the main character, the hero, in Shinichi's story.

"And this is Takashi Morinozuka-sempai, the Silent type, but mostly everyone calls him Mori-sempai."

Shinichi looked at Mori and felt his entire heart stop. The minute his eyes locked onto those beautiful dark orbs, burning with a thousand thoughts, Shinichi knew that there was a feeling he had hardly ever felt before inside of him. Looking into Mori's eyes made him feel... right again... It made no sense to the long-haired boy, but one thing did make sense to him as he looked into those beautiful onyx visuals.

He wanted to get to know the one called Mori-sempai more... Much, much more.

Fin

Sorry it's lacking. It should get better in future chapters.


	2. Reuniting Angels

Author's Note: I appologize for making you wait. Rereading the first chapter, inspiration struck me. The story will continue, but at my own pace. All great authors hit the wall and then they must work to overcome it. So... let's continue... The Silent Force

Warning: Contains Yaoi, physical abuse, profanity, violence, and sexual themes

Main Pairing: MoriXOC

Side Pairings: KyouyaXHaruhi (I believe their intellect is compatable), HunnyXOC (Since another OC stole his potential boyfriend), HikaruXKaoru (Twincest for the win), and a single Tamaki (Tamaki fans, if you want him to have an OC, ask nicely and do not flame. If enough reply, I'll give him one, and also specify if you'd like it to be a boy or a girl)

Chapter 2: Reuniting Angels

"Shinichi-kun?" The voice broke his concentration and the androgynous boy looked at the taller blonde. Haruhi had called him... Tamaki. "Is everything ok?"

"W-What do you mean by that?" Shinichi asked.

"You were looking at Mori-sempai rather oddly. Is something the matter?"

_Did it really come off as that strange?_ A blush of embarassment formed on Shinichi's face as he shook his head. "No... Everything's f-fine."

"... If you say so... So, Shinichi-kun, while you were staring at Mori-sempai, Haruhi here has informed me that you were interested in seeing us?" Tamaki asked.

The rememberence that he had indeed come here to meet them suddenly hit him. "O-Oh... right... I am interested in meeting you, yes."

"Then welcome." Tamaki suddenly bowed. "Welcome to the Ouran Host Club. I would assume you have interests in one of the boys here?"

"Shin-chan probably likes Takeshi," Hunny chirped in his usual cute voice. That would be the first time Shinichi had heard it and he wondered how the boy could not be mistaken for an elementary school child.

"Ummm... a-actually... Well, I would like to get to know him, yes..." Shinichi confessed lightly.

Tamaki smiled softly and nodded, but before he could speak, a low voice cut him off.

"No."

The two were stunned when they turned around to look at the tall, dark-haired senior. In fact, everybody was looking at him now. Though he was usually the silent type, hardly speaking unless he needed to, he seemed to have a lot to say this time.

"Your family, the Arashis, are involved in weapons dealing, but there are rumors around that state they also deal in underground weapons trading with terrorists. I hate people like that." His eyes were dark and filled with fury as he said this. "That's why I hate you."

That was an arrow to the heart. But even then, there was more going on in his mind. _So that's why people were staring at me like that before... Rumors about my family... I guess they can see it as rumors, but it seems they know the truth without really knowing it._ Yes, the Arashis did underground weapons trading with terrorists, but nobody could ever find the evidence to prove it. How Shinichi wished they could... then he would be free.

"Mori-sempai..." Tamaki breathed.

Tears formed in the corners of his eyes. "I know how you feel," Shinichi said. "... I hate the weapons... I hate my family's business..." With those words, he ran out of the room, leaving the hosts to stare at him as he went.

The hallways seemed to blur by as he ran down them. _Will I always be judged for their evils? I guess, being their child, having their blood... that would make me evil too, wouldn't it?_ He did not notice the figure in front of him, blinded by his tears, so it was a shock when he suddenly fell to the ground and heard another figure fall to the ground as well.

"O-Oh..." Shinichi groaned and looked at the figure. "I'm so sorry... I..."

"Hey!" The boy picked himself up and turned to look at Shinichi. "Watch where you're going, jack... ... ..."

"... ... ... O-Onii-chan."

"... ... ... Been a while, hasn't it Shinichi?"

(Back in the Host Club)

"... Takeshi... why?" Hunny asked, his eyes kinda teary as well.

"... I didn't know," Mori replied.

"But that was still rude of you Mori-sempai!" Haruhi said. "There was no reason to say that to him the minute he got here!"

"Yes, I am compelled to agree with Haruhi on this," Tamaki replied, ignoring the twins when they said he'd agree with her on anything. "That was extremely rude and unnecessary. You ought to be ashamed of yourself for telling him that."

"Shin-chan looked really sad," Hunny said. Though he often played off the fake tears, for the sake of his part of course, it was real crying he did not like, so he wiped the tears away. "And even he hates his family's business... but he wouldn't be here if they weren't in that business, right?"

"Of course not," Kyouya replied. "Not many people can make the amount of money required to attend Ouran Academy and there are even fewer who are commoners that get in on a scholarship... right Haruhi?" He said this with a playful smirk, though Haruhi was still a little irritated by it.

"Snide remark aside... Mori-sempai, it would be best if you went and appologized to him," Haruhi said.

"Ahhhhh, Haruhi." Tamaki was now in his fawning mode. "You're always caring for others, aren't you?" He hugged her and she was inevitably displeased with this.

"Please let go sempai," she mumbled, but it did not work.

"Awww, don't be like that. Daddy only wants to hug his beloved daughter after all," Tamaki replied.

"I don't think you realize the trouble you could get in if I decided to scream rape," Haruhi replied. This, of course, set off a chain reaction that had Tamaki in his dramatic emo stage, where he was slumped in a corner growing mushrooms around him and muttering about Haruhi did not love him and how bad a father he must be. "Either way, I'm asking you as a friend, Mori-sempai. Go and appologize to Shinichi."

"... Ok." Without another word, Mori walked off, Hunny on his shoulder with a slice of cake held on a silver plate.

"... ... ... One of these days, Hunny's going to accidentally drop that plate," Haruhi said, irrelevance in her statement, yet the twins and even Kyouya could not help but nod.

(Back in the hallways)

"O-onii-chan..."

"Don't call me that," the boy said. "It's embarassing. Call me by name."

"B-But... ... ... Ok... M-Masahiro... Where did you go?"

The boy, Masahiro, sighed. "Somewhere far away from our family. I'm not surprised you didn't do the same though... you were always more afraid of them then I was."

"But how are you here now?"

"The new family I'm with just happens to be filthy rich... they took me in off the streets. I still don't know why they do it, but maybe it has something to do with the fact that I have what they said they are looking for."

"Cat ears?" Shinichi asked, poking the fake neko ears adorned on his head. It was a stage of Masahiro's life that he never got over.

"Noooooooooo," Masahiro replied calmly. "They said I have... individuality. Attitude. Toughness... They work with showbusiness, so you can say I'm an actor now. I've even taken the cat ears off for the sake of playing roles, but I don't like it, of course."

"They make you feel more comfortable, don't they. I f-forgot how you used to always wear them when your first girlfriend gave them to you."

"Yeah... Nowadays I go out with guys though," Masahiro said, turning around as if it was something to be ashamed of.

"... Huh?" Shinichi could not deny it, he was a little shocked. "Since when have you been into boys?"

"Well... I found someone here... he's a grade higher then me, but..."

"Masa-chan!"

The sound of Hunny's voice caused Shinichi's spirits to fall as he turned around. As he thought, Hunny was not just alone, but sat perched upon the dark-haired senior's shoulder. Shinichi's face fell, but Mori did not move as Hunny jumped off and ran to hug Masahiro, effectively spinning around him as well as he did so.

"Mitsu-chan! Just in time... hey, have you met my brother?"

Hunny looked at Shinichi and he seemed confused. "Shin-chan's your brother?"

"So you have met him already," Masahiro said with a smile. He could understand Hunny's confusion. People often could not believe they were brother's. Shinichi looked so feminine, so much like a girl, and his hair was the bright light-brown color of their mother while Masahiro looked masculine with short cut black-colored hair and matching black cat ears, though they stuck out from the hair by pointing up in the air.

"Yeah... Masa-chan, could we give Takeshi and Shin-chan a moment alone? Please?"

Masahiro looked at Shinichi's suddenly downcast face and Mori's copy of it. "Ok... I guess." He shrugged lightly and told Shinichi, "We'll catch up later," before making away with Hunny.

Shinichi did not look up as he heard the footsteps walking towards him. But as this happened, he distinctly remembered that this is what had happened when his father first began to beat him. The sudden flashback of it sent shivers down his spine.

_Shinichi's face looked downcast at the words his father told him. The footsteps came closer and, for a moment, he thought warm arms would envelop him, radiating love and peace instead of the anger that was present before. After all, it was not his fault that he was so feminine... right? Right?_

_But instead of a gentle hug, he found himself shocked when his father's hand suddenly shot up and bashed right into his nose. The effect of it sent Shinichi crashing onto his back as he screamed out in pain, clutching his face as pain washed through it rigidly._

_"Did you think putting on such a pathetic face would make me change my mind, you little wretch?!" His foot stomped down onto Shinichi's ribs and the androgynous boy screamed louder, agony and dispair wrought with each noise. "You sicken me! The only reason I bother with you is because it's good for the family name!" More rib crushing and the boy felt that he might die had his father not let up after he seemed to be unable to scream. "So you better get used to it because nobody loves you and nobody ever will!"_

Thinking that this might happen again, Shinichi braced himself for the possible blows, clenching his eyes shut tightly and bracing himself mentally. But no physical blow came. Instead, it was soft, gentle words.

"I want to appologize."

Shinichi's eyes opened softly and he looked up at Mori's eyes. In them, he could see regret and guilt. "W-What?"

"I judged you without getting to know you... I didn't think you would also hate your family's doings... So I'm sorry."

"... A-Are you really?" Shinichi was not very trusting sometimes, but for some reason, he felt he could trust Mori's words.

"Yes... So would you please come back to the Host Club? I would like to get to know you."

The question was unnecessary. Shinichi's head came back up and he suddenly wrapped his arms around Mori's waist softly, finding that he was a little shorter then the boy, though not nearly as small as Hunny. "I will... I forgive you..."

Mori nodded. Then, without much of a thought on what Shinichi might say, he picked the androgynous boy up bridal style and began carrying him back. Shinichi was shocked at first, of course, but in the end, he let himself drift away into Mori's arms.

Fin

Here we go... A lot more detail and hopefully a lot more development. No flames, but constructive criticism is always appreciated.


	3. Silent Lips and Flaming Eyes

Author's Note: A lot's been going on and my friend probably commited suicide. You'd think this would block my ability to write, but for some reason, inspiration suddenly hit me. Seeing as this story is supposed to begin off sad in the first place, I think the sadness has given me more to write about... Suddenly it's all coming together.

No more warnings, no more of the pairings, the first two chapters have them all.

Chapter 3: Silent Lips... Flaming Eyes

"So... you're telling me that the rumors are true?" Though he was usually the silent one, the fact that Shinichi had dared to utter that statement from his lips, blowing everything for his family's business, revealing one of the worst crimes anyone could ever commit, caused Mori to actually speak.

"Yeah... the thing you said before... the underground weapons trading... I don't know how rumors began to spread around, but it's all the truth... ... ... I-Is that why people hate me so much?" Shinichi did not know why he felt the urge to ask, but somehow... it was just there.

And sadly enough, Mori nodded. "They think you're just as bad, if not worse, as them."

"I... I see."

Mori gave Shinichi a soft smile. "Don't worry about them... you're not. You hate your family's ways just as much... if not more, having to live through it."

"I'm risking my life telling you this... I don't know why, but... it's too much... I've had to carry it for years, but... you... you won't tell anyone... will you?"

It was not Mori who answered this, but Kyouya instead. "Don't worry, Shinichi-kun. What's said in the Host Club stays in the Host Club. We won't be revealing your secret to the world, but... answer us this."

"What?" Shinichi asked.

"About your brother... Masahiro... He's run away from home, correct?"

"Yes."

"Why? What's going on in your house that would make it worthwhile running away?"

Shinichi looked away. He dared not speak, but his eyes showed hopelessness and spoke more then any words could. "I'm afraid that's something I dare not say... you'd have to ask him yourself if you want to find that out."

"... I understand," Kyouya replied, looking away. But Haruhi was right next to him and they begin speaking in hushed whispers. "Haruhi... did he ever tell you anything about his parents?"

"Nothing other then that his father was an honorable man and his mother was a kind hearted woman," Haruhi replied. "What does that have to do with anything though, sempai?"

"Well... there might be domestic violence going on. It's a common background for runaways, as well as people who are severely afraid of socializing with others."

"Maybe... but we can't just jump to conclusions."

"Maybe not, but giving their current association with terrorists and the trading they've been doing, it's not too hard to assume it."

Haruhi could not help but mentally agree with that, but decided not to comment.

"Shinichi-kun." Mori's deep voice startled him a bit, but Shinichi looked silently at the smiling dark-haired senior. "I think you could use a cup of tea."

"... Oh... of course..."

"I'm sorry! We're late!"

The cute little voice caused both Shinichi and Mori to look over at Masahiro walking in with Hunny perched on his shoulder the same way Mori usually had him, only Hunny had his arms wrapped around Masahiro's neck lightly.

"Went sightseeing, but I got him back just in time," the cat-eared boy replied with a smile on his face. "The Host Club will be opening up soon, right? Mind if I stick around a bit?"

"You already know the rules, Masahiro-kun," Kyouya said with a sigh. "We can't have our hosts diverting time away from their customers to satisfy the needs of themselves and their lovers."

Masahiro sighed himself. "Killjoy... Well... Guess I'll go eat in the cafeteria then... later!"

"I-I'll come with you," Shinichi said. He looked at Mori with a soft smile. "I'm afraid that cup of tea will have to wait then."

"Yeah," Mori said, slowly beginning to revert to his silent form.

"Goodbye then," Shinichi said as he stood up and followed Masahiro out of the room.

"Bye bye Shin-chan!" he heard Hunny call. As they rounded the corner, they noticed the girls in their yellow dresses running over towards the Third Music Room. It seemed, to Shinichi, that business must've been good over there as they seemed rather adament to get inside.

"Surprised you're not wearing those dresses." Masahiro's statement caught Shinichi off guard and he blushed a little. "I know you do some crossdressing."

"Father burned all my dresses," Shinichi said. "He said he wouldn't let me have the slightest comfort in the world."

"Guess he's gonna have to kill Mori-sempai then, huh?" Masahiro asked.

"What?"

"You seemed to be comfortable around him. What were you guys talking about anyway?"

"About life... I... I told him about the underground trading our parents do with terrorists..."

Shinichi suddenly realized that Masahiro had stopped behind him and he turned to see the boy standing with a frozen expression of shock on his face.

"What?" the cat-eared boy managed to say.

"Well... I..."

"What on Earth could've possibly _posessed_ you to _**CONDEMN**_ someone with that knowledge?!"

"I..." Shinichi was quivering in fear now. "I don't know... I just..."

"You'd BETTER hope our father doesn't find out about this! If he does, he will have them killed and you know it!" With that, Masahiro continued walking, leaving Shinichi standing there frozen in terror at the anger his brother had shown him.

"... But I... I just couldn't..."

(Time transition)

School had passed on and it was time for the students to go home. Shinichi waited at the gate and noticed a sleek black limousine arriving. As it pulled up, the door opened and Tsume, the Arashi family's driver, stepped out. "Young master," he said softly.

"Yeah," Shinichi replied and got in. The trip back home felt like forever, but they eventually made it back to the estate. It was big, nice looking place, not the kind of place you'd expect two terrorist collaberators to be living in. Shinichi stepped out and sighed softly. He knew what he would be greeted with the minute he entered the house.

He pushed the doors opened and stepped inside. Not even the luxerious decorations around him could soften his mood. He was practically dead now, mute to every emotion known to man... or so he'd hope. But there was still a twinge of fear within his system. Even though he was often attacked, more often then necessary, he still dreaded it. Walking up the stairs, he stood face to face with them... his mother and his father.

His mother was definently the more attractive the two and Shinichi got most of his features from her, such as the light brown hair, the silkiness of it, and the slim figure. But her eyes were violet, the color of Masahiro's eyes in contrast to Shinichi's.

No... Shinichi's eyes were the color of his father's. They were a vivid emerald color, one that seemed to sparkle when in moonlight or darkness. But other then his eyes, he seems to stop worrying too much about appearence. Sure he dressed well, kept himself healthy... but Shinichi remembered a time when his father had dark hair and was more slim. Those times had passed; his father was now bald, his body big, not obese, but certainly fat.

"So..." his father said.

"So..." Shinichi attempted to walk past, but was slapped forcefully back into line.

"Little worm! How dare you take such an attitude!" The man's eyes were filled with anger and raw hatred for his son before him. "We're going to have that tounge of yours fixed one day, just you wait!"

"Can't I..." Shinichi began, but he was slapped forcefully once more.

"Who said you could speak out of place?! You're so eager to speak, aren't you? Maybe if we rip your vocal chords out, you won't speak anymore, will you?!"

Shinichi shut his eyes tight, but his mother spoke. "Dear, if you do that, you won't be able to hear him scream."

"... True... very true..." Suddenly he felt the usual punch in his face. "Bet you enjoyed school today, huh?! Must've been a fun day for you, wasn't it?! Got to speak to a whole bunch of people who don't know your true colors yet, but you're a person that deserves to be hated!"

_I don't deserve it... You do..._ Shinichi's thought were suddenly cut off as he felt his father's hand grip his hair and pull him up. The boy screamed and began to flail around as his father dragged him through the hallways, his mother close behind. The trip, like the initial drive home, felt like it took hours, but it was shorter then it seemed. He was flung into a room, most likely a closet due to how short it was, and it was closed. The darkness overtook him, but it did not scare him like it did before. But what sealed the deal was when his mother reopened the door, pinned him down, and poured honey over him. As she walked out, his father returned with what looked to be a bottle of cockroaches.

"Freshly bought," his father said with a smirk on his face at the look of unbridled fear on Shinichi's face as they crawled around within the bottle. Then, opening the container, he quickly flung the roaches onto the new screaming boy and closed the door quickly.

The sounds of screaming and wall bashing from within the room made the boy's father laugh heartily before he walked away. Eventually the screamed died down to a low whimpering and all was silence. His mother had stayed to open the door and drag him out when he quieted down, brushing away and stepping on the roaches as she did so. He was not dead, but he was definently in shock. She took him to the bathroom where she would then throw water on his face and send him to bed.

(At the Ootori residence)

The images on his laptop were disturbing and clarrified Kyouya's assumptions. "Just as I thought," he whispered.

_As Shinichi turned to leave when the customers came in, Kyouya patted his shoulder softly and smiled. "You're always welcome here, Shinichi-kun," he said politely before letting the boy go on his way. Business conducted itsself as usual. The girls were charmed by Tamaki, had nosebleeds at Hikaru and Kaoru, who were no longer giving an act, but a true loving relationship, and left speechless at the cuteness of Hunny's and Mori's cousin love act. Haruhi was also charming, but that came off naturally as her bluntness gave an air of freshness to the club. Kyouya wrote down the profits they were making off of this and they were looking up. It was all going good from there._

_But when it ended, Haruhi confronted Kyouya about the pat on the shoulder he gave to Shinichi. "I know you don't make physical contact like that unless you're planning something," she said to Kyouya with her arms crossed. "What did you do?"_

_"You remember that talk we had earlier... about how Shinichi might be suffering from domestic violence... Well... I'm going to see if that's the truth or not," Kyouya replied._

_Haruhi's brow narrowed in thought a bit, but then her eyes widened when she thought about the kind of technology the Ootori family could afford. "Did you put a camera on him?" she asked._

_"Of course. A nano cam, one of the newest developments by the CIA. Our business contractors managed to purchase about fifty of them and we've been using them to spy on the competition. But I saved a couple for myself in case of moments like these." Kyouya's smug smirk had Haruhi wondering how far the Ootori would go to prove himself correct. But another thought did occur to her as well._

_"So you care about him?" Haruhi asked._

_"You could say I care about the situation he's in. Masahiro didn't lie to Hunny-sempai when he said he was a runaway. That, combined with the way Shinichi stutters as he speaks... I don't like the signs at all. They're too disturbing for my tastes."_

_"I thought you only cared about merit though," Haruhi said._

_"... If all I ever cared about was merit anymore, I wouldn't be dating you, would I? What merit does dating the infamous commoner scholarship student give me? My father's deeply concerned about it, says I'm going through a rebellious phase... But I love you, Haruhi... You know that."_

_"I do, Kyouya... and I love you too... I just didn't think you'd go to these lengths for someone you just met... And what were you carrying that nano cam around for anyway?"_

_"Well, actually, I have five on me now. I was going to place one on each of you so that I could record your daily lives at home; the customers would enjoy what goes on in the natural habitat of the hosts and, if they were lucky, they might've gotten to see the twins get more..."_

_"Uuuuugh! Let's get off this conversation please!"_

_"As you wish," Kyouya said with a playful smirk on his face. As always, he was able to make her cringe, but not in a bad way. Even as she demanded the conversation stop, he saw a smile on her face._

Kyouya hit the stop button as Shinichi was placed in his bed and saved the recording. "Each moment, from the minute he got home to all of this... Now I have evidence that could put the Arashi family away possibly for life... But... Where will that live our victim? Hmmmm..." A lightbulb popped up in his head and he immediately called the Morinozuka residence. "Yes... Mori-sempai... This is Kyouya... I'd like to request a favor."

Fin

Cliffhanger ending; awwwww. Well chapter 4 will be up... maybe around Sunday, depending.


	4. Plan In Motion

Author's Note: I should be in bed at the time I am typing this, but I'm having pain issues, so I am unable to sleep, wouldn't you know? Anyway... I hope you guys enjoy, as always.

Chapter 4: Plan In Motion

The next day, Shinichi came to school in a downheartened mood. As always, boys were staring and girls were making rude faces and gestures. He did not care... let them do what they wanted because it would never be as bad as it was back home. It could never be as bad as it was back home... and now that they had found out about his fear of cockroaches, his parents were sure to use it against him.

Classes were the same; Shinichi struggled to stay awake and he looked majorly depressed. Hikaru and Kaoru noticed this, cringing slightly as the androgynous boy's head finally hit the desk in a dramatic matter. They had not seen what their Shadow King had seen, but they felt that something was not right. However, like any student during class when the teacher was in and talking, they chose not to speak.

Lunch came around and Shinichi was about to retreat to the cafeteria when strong arms grabbed him. He made to scream, but a cute voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Shin-chan, it's us!"

Shinichi did not make a sound as he looked back and saw Mori, Hunny perched on his shoulder in the usual fashion. "You s-s-scared me," he said softly.

"Hika-chan and Kao-chan said you were depressed. What's the matter?"

Shinichi looked away. "I cannot say," he said. "I..." He made to walk off, but he was stopped by Mori.

"I still owe you tea," the dark-haired senior said. "Come to the Host Club room please."

Shinichi looked at Mori's eyes. Something about them said that he could tell something was wrong. So he decided not to let Mori worry. He followed as the dark-haired senior made his way towards the Third Music Room.

(Yesterday Night)

_"You called for me?" Mori asked Kyouya as he walked inside the Ootori residence._

_"Yes... I want you to see something," Kyouya replied and led Mori to his room. "Before Shinichi left the Host Club, I placed a nano cam on his shoulder to see if a theory of mine was true. I placed nano cams on all the hosts, actually, to record daily life inside your estates, but what I got from Shinichi's cam..." Kyouya sighed as they entered and walked towards the desk where his computer sat. "Let's just say the video you're about to see is highly disturbing."_

_Mori nodded and then sat down. Kyouya played the video and Mori watched the entire thing. He watched Shinichi's drive back home. He watched as the boy walked into the estate. He watched as the boy's father smacked him, watched as the boy was dragged into a closet, had honey poured on him and roaches thrown on him before the door was closed and locked. He could hear the boy screaming in fear, pounding on the walls, looking for escape, though the nano came showed nothing but roaches crawling around it. Whatever kept it stuck to Shinichi must've been strong. He could hear the father laugh. And then the mother opened the door and dragged a shocked Shinichi to the bathroom where she threw water on his face and then sent him straight to bed._

_"Domestic abuse," Kyouya said. "Shinichi's been suffering it for quite a while now, I bet. It would also explain why Masahiro ran away from home."_

_Mori's hands gripped the arms of the chair he was sitting in so tightly that his nails seemed to claw into the very fabric. His eyes were wide and his face showed an expression of fury so intimidating that even the toughest ruffian would have ran screaming to his mother while pissing his pants all at the same time. But Kyouya did not show signs of intimidation as he knew he was not going to be injured._

_"... My favor, Mori-sempai... The one I told you about on the phone... I'm going to ask it now." The dark-haired senior looked at Kyouya, softening his image a bit as the brunette spoke. "I want you to take Shinichi in with you. It is obvious to most of us that he is very attracted to you and that would provide him not only a safe and healthy environment, but one where happiness is easier to come by. If we can get him in such an environment, it might help him break out of his shell. We're going to use this video to lock away his parents and put the Arashi business to an end. After that, we can concentrate on Shinichi's health and happiness. But Mori-sempai... I expect you to do that at all times... and support him should he be forced to attend the trial, as a testimony from him would help our case dramatically."_

_"... You don't even have to ask, Kyouya... I'll do it," Mori replied._

(Back In The Present)

Shinichi sipped at his tea softly, his cake untouched. Hunny, of course, thought Shinichi would like cake, but his appetite had not yet formed and, as such, he did not feel like eating. Other then the fact that Mori was with Shinichi, all else was normal at the Host Club. Masahiro had come by to visit and was now sharing cake with Hunny. Hikaru was playing his DS while Kaoru watched. Kyouya was doing what he always did with his notebook.

As for Haruhi and Tamaki...

"Sempai, for the thousandth time... no! I do not want a hug!"

"Why are you always so mean to me, my daughter?! You look so down, please...!"

It was a normal day for them as well.

"Um... S-So... this is what the Host Club's really like?" Shinichi asked Mori, trying to spark up some conversation.

"Yeah." A simple reply, Mori's usual style.

"And... um... th-this is what it's like behind all the charming talk... right?"

"Yeah."

"I see... So... W-Why do they call you the wild type? Haruhi-san told me you were the silent type, but... I heard other girls calling you the wild type... W-Why?"

"Because I was a thug once... but I changed myself because I wanted to protect Mitsukuni and show him I wasn't a bad guy."

"... Oh... I see..." Shinichi was sure he understood, but a glimmer of doubt still struck him. "... I don't think a guy like you could've ever been anything like a thug though."

"That's because you didn't know back then," Mori said. "Ask the twins if you'd like."

"... I guess I'll take you at your word," Shinichi said, sipping the tea more. "... ... ... I don't know what to say... forgive me."

"It's ok," Mori said. The rest of the time Shinichi spent there was sipping his tea. Then Kyouya announced that the Host Club was going to be opening up, which basically meant it was time for Shinichi and Masahiro to go, so they said their goodbyes and left. Mori watched Shinichi go and sighed at the customers flooded inside as always. Kyouya looked at Mori and walked over, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"You know what to do when school ends?"

"Yeah." Mori's reply was quick-spoken, the kind of replies he was famous for giving.

"Good... then get ready. We actually have a few customers that went to designate you without Hunny-sempai, so you'll be attending to them for now."

"..." Mori honestly had no comments this time.

(At school's end)

Shinichi walked towards the entrance of the school, back to where Tsume was sure to be waiting. However, as he made for the door, a pair of strong hands grabbed him from behind. Taking grasp of his sides, the kidnapped lifted Shinichi up effortlessly into the air and began to carry him away. Shinichi, of course, began to yell, pounding on the kidnapper's back, though he seemed much too weak to do anything to the boy. He felt himself placed in the seat of a limo and turned to face his kidnapper who was now getting in the vehicle with him.

"... Mori-sempai."

The dark-haired senior closed his door. "Buckle up," he said softly. To his driver, he said, "Drive."

The man obeyed and they were suddenly leaving Ouran and going to a different place. Shinichi was confused at this moment, but then Mori began to speak again.

"I talked with my parents over it and they agreed. We'd like you to live with us, Shinichi-kun. The Haninozuka family also agrees as well."

"... W-What? W-Wait a minute... why are you doing this? What's going on?"

Mori sighed. "We know, Shinichi. Kyouya placed a camera on you yesterday. We saw everything and the others will as well."

Shinichi remained silent. His eyes were wide and his mouth removed to move for a while. But when it finally did, he sounded hurt. "Why? You'll... you'll get killed if you get involved with this."

"Nobody really likes the Arashi family... not even their own children like them apparantly..." Mori shook his head. "We know what we're getting into... but you don't need to worry anymore. We won't let you suffer at their hands... I promise."

"Mori-sempai..."

"Don't speak anymore. We're almost at your new home," the dark-haired senior replied.

Fin

Uuuuugh, this once... not as good as my last two... but this is where conflict begins.


End file.
